In the field of semiconductor material processing, various types of equipment exist for semiconductor processing applications, including applications that involve the use of plasmas such as plasma etch, plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and resist strip. The types of equipment required for these processes include components which are used within the plasma chamber and must operate in that environment. The environment inside the plasma chamber may include exposure to the plasma, exposure to etchant gasses, and thermal cycling. Due to the corrosive nature of the process gases and plasma in such processing chambers, and the desire to minimize particle and/or metal contamination of substrates processed in the chambers, it is desirable that plasma-exposed components of such equipment are erosion and corrosion resistant to such gases and to the plasma. In some process chamber environments, for example, halogen containing high-density plasma-etching chamber environments, conditions are highly aggressive, causing erosion of various chamber components, including chamber walls, liners, process kits and dielectric windows. This is particularly true of high-density fluorine-containing plasma-etching environments, which are frequently used in connection with dielectric etching processes.